Yata in Wonderland
by swivly
Summary: Yata is in wonderland And anything happens in wonderland, right? AU (I guess), weirdness, Yata x Fushimi , some characters have became animals because its wonderland and in wonderland there s animal humans
1. Chapter 1

I don`t own any of the characters from Project K, I`m just playing with them~

* * *

"If I don`t hurry, I`ll be late!"

Yata heard a troubled voice mumbling, causing him to peel his eyelids open. He blinked a couple of times, allowing his vision to clear and his mind to make sense of what he was seeing before him. He groaned while sitting up. The place he was in seemed awfully familiar, only in such a terrible state. Everywhere around him was burned, the building crumbling apart. It looked like fire had destroyed the place and left in its place only dust and ashes.

The ginger studied his surroundings further, realizing it was the bar he so frequently visited. Bar Homra! Half the counter had been destroyed and glass was shattered all around him. Panicking, Yata stood up. He frantically searched for any sign of life but found no one. Did the blues do this? Did they? But why? And how could he have passed out at such an important moment!

"I`m late! I`m late! I`m late!"

_Huh?_ That is when he realized the out of place staircase in the middle of the bar. It twirled upwards, and when the ginger looked up, he could see no end. But he did spot someone scurrying up it.

"Oi! Wait up!"

It looked like a tall man with rabbit ears and a rabbit tail, wearing a blue suit. He chased the figure up, up and up, but he never seemed to catch up! Being a rabbit man had its advantages. Why was it so hard for him to move? He looked down and realized that he was dressed in a knee length blood red dress the colour of his jacket. What the hell!? He looked up and saw the rabbit man, now a tiny dot in the distance. _Fuck!_ When Yata finally reached to the top, the rabbit man had vanished and in front of the ginger was a door.

"_Baka_!"

Yata screamed in anger as he threw the door open and stormed in. That was when he fell. But he was falling upwards, against gravity. This was getting weird. He floated upwards for a moment, then he felt his head hit solid ground. "Ouch!" Yata felt his head to rub it. At least his beanie was still on.

He stood up for the second time and looked around. Now he was in a room painted with red and blue boxes, and it was not exactly a square room either. The room had a funny, disorentated look to it. There was a door on one of the four walls, and in the middle of the room was a small girl clad in red, sitting on a chair.

"Anna!" Yata ran towards her. _She better not laugh at my dress,_ Yata thought. Anna remained stoic.

"Hey, Anna! Where are we?" Yata scanned his surroundings and noticed that he was trapped in that small room with the one door.

"What happened to Club Homra? How do I get back?"

"Play a game with me" The ginger looked into the little girl`s ruby eyes, confused.

"It`s a truth or dare game. I`ll ask first. Truth, or dare?"

Yata was puzzled, but he played along. He looked around him. Nothing much to do on a dare here, he thought.

"Truth."

"If Fushimi was defeated and at your feet right now, beggin for mercy, would you slay him if ordered by Mikoto?"

"Eh?" What kind of a question was that? How was it relevant in helping him get back to Shizume City? And worst of all, how was he supposed to answer it? He was indeed loyal to Mikoto, but to kill Fushimi_ -that bastard traitor!-_ when he begged for forgiveness? Yata somehow doubted that the blue head would truly mean to ask for forgiveness. He would probably backstab him the next chance he got. But Fushimi and him had been friends before, they shared memories. Could he do it? Could he kill an ex-friend?

"I... I don`t know"

Anna took out a red marble of hers and brought it to her eye.

"You have only two choices. Yes or no?"

"Anna! Please, what the hell kind of question is this? I don`t want to play your game anymore!"

"The answers you want are behind that door. But from this room, only I can open it. Play my game and I`ll let you through"

Yata could feel sweat trickling down his back. He really did not know what he would do, facing a situation such as the one mentioned by the white haired eleven year old. That was when there was three knocks from the other side of the door as the door opened outwards and a blonde bear poked his head through it.

"Rikio!" Yata exclaimed, pushing his bear friend aside and crossing through the other side. The bear wearing a white hoodie looked questioningly at Anna. The little girl just shrugged.

"It`s almost time. The king requests your presence" Rikio said to Anna. The girl nodded and walked out the door with the Rikio bear. The other side utterly startled the boy with chestnut coloured hair. He was not in Homra`s bar, nor was he anywhere in Shizume City.

Soft, white flakes of frozen water fell from the sky, all around Yata. The flora around the boy was covered in white sludge or had frozen water encasing the leaves, making them glimmer in the bright sun. It was snowing! Yata turned around to find that the door he had came in by had vanished.

"Anna! Rikio!" He yelled at the two who were walking towards the trees.

They paid him no heed and continued walking. "Hold on, _damnit_!" Yata ran after them, trying his best not to slip on the snowy ground. His shoes were getting soaked by the snow and his feet felt terribly cold. After pursuing them for quite a while, he stopped to catch his breath, cursing. He`s been doing too much of his chasing on legs for his liking in one day. Why was everyone constantly ignoring him? Did they just suddenly become deaf or were they taking part in some lets-ignore-Yata convention?

Yata heard the sound of flowing water near by. Since he had lost sight of Rikio and Anna, he decided to locate the source of the sound. Where there was water, there has to be a town not to far away, right? Allowing his ears to lead him, he eventually reached an unfrozen stream. Beside the stream sat a man with hair almost as red and similar in style to Suoh`s. _Kosuke!_ Yata thought. But he did not yell it out, because yelling seemed to only make whomever he wanted to talk to just walk away, as far as he experienced. Beside Kosuke sat a blonde dog, wagging it`s tail happily.

Yata creeped up to them both and held Kosuke by the shoulders, screaming "Got you, you bastard!" which had caused Kosuke to jump in fright and the dog beside him to growl. Kosuke relaxed when he saw that it was Yata.

"Yata-chan! Sit down and join us and have some fish crackers" Kosuke said with a smile, petting the snowy ground beside him.

"It`s good" The dog beside him added in English, startling the ginger. He took the offer of sitting beside the red head.

"What the hell? Why does your dog talk, Kosuke?"

"I`m no ones dog, idiot! I`m Eric, Eric Sutr." the dog snarled at Yata, his blue eyes staring into hazel ones. Kosuke patted Eric on the head lovingly, causing the dog to wag its tail. Yata raised an eyebrow. Kosuke shoved a fish cracker in Yata`s face but the ginger turned the offer down.

"Anyway, what the _fuck_ happened to bar Homra? What happened to all of you? You guys have been acting bloody weird!"

"Us?" Kosuke asked, blinking in confusion. "Everyone`s been the same since I`ve known them. We`ll be meeting up later for the party at Homra Castle, don`t you remember? Everyone`s invited!"

_Ding-dong_

Out of no where, an unseen bell rang loudly. Flocks of birds flew from trees around them.

"Looks like it`s time for us to leave" Eric said in English as Kosuke stood up and walked away.

"What? Where are you guys going?!" Yata exclaimed.

That was when a colourful smoke started to surround him, going around him and entangling him.

* * *

Weee! My first fiction! Had fun writing it, but I`m just winging this as I go on~ In wonderland, anything happens, right? I`m wondering how I`m supposed to add romance into this though... I do have a rough idea of the next chapter, wee~ The characters are probably OOC, I don`t know _ Toodles~

~Swivly


	2. Chapter 2

The smoke was coming from the trees to his left. It was colourful, the colour of rainbows. And it smelled heavenly. What was this? Yata wondered. Should I follow it? Why not, right? So the ninteen year old boy in red followed the smoke to where it led him to. How did he know if he was following the correct pathway to its source, even he did not know. He simply walked and trusted his senses. Then he heard his tummy grumble._Am I hungry? When was the last time I ate? Humph, better get outta this hell hold soon._

As Yata kept on walking and following the rainbow smoke, he came onto grounds where no trees grew anymore. Now there were large mushrooms in its place instead. Under the mushrooms there was no snow, but grass. The mushroom caps were so large and close to each other that they prevented snow from reaching the ground. The ginger kept following the smell and sight of the smoke until he crossed paths with a blonde man leaning on a mushroom stem. He was wearing purple tinted shades and was smoking a pipe. _`The smoke`s coming from his pipe!`_ Yata realized.

"Glad you found me" the blonde said, smirking.

"Izumo! I don`t understand what the hell is going on here! I chase a rabbit man and the fool disappears, then Anna and a bear Rikio walks away from me too! At least Kosuke and English speaking Eric-dog talked to me!" Yata yelled, secretly glad to see the bartender. Izumo was smart, he kept things under control. Besides, it was his precious bar that was destroyed. Surely he would be angry, right?  
"Oh! And Homra bar! It was fucking trashed! Like, destroyed! I bet it was those bloody blues!"

Izumo puffed out more colourful smoke into the air and smiled.

"Here. You`ll need this if you`re planning to make it to the castle on time. The Red King asked me to give it to you." Izumo walked over to Yata and handed him a skateboard. Yata was slightly confused, but accepted his skateboard from the bartender with greatfullness. He missed his skateboard and his feet were sore from walking. But, how was he supposed to skate in snow once he passed the mushroom forest? Yata gave Izumo a quizzled look.

"They`re waiting for you at the castle, better hurry." Izumo said, slowly disappearing.

"Crud! You`re going too?!"

"See you there." Izumo winked, then completely disappeared.

The ginger sighed and placed the skate board on the ground. He missed his skateboard. It was like a part of him, an extention of his limbs. He got on it and used one leg to give the beginning thrust. As it slowly gained momentum, he began cheering and shouting. He loved the feeling of exhalaration he got when he skated. Where he was heading he did not know, but it was fun to skate among giant mushrooms.  
As he reached the forest again, he cursed and got off his skateboard, carrying it under his arm. Entering the forest, he heard voices coming from not too far away.

"Are you sure it`s dead?"

"It`s not moving now, is it Kuroh?"

Yata walked past a few snow covered trees and came across a circular forset clearing. A white haired boy was poking what seemed to be a dead creature hanging upside down from a tree with an red umbrella. Beside him stood a man with raven hair. They both seemed ordinary at first glance, but then Yata noticed that the Black Hound had a pair of ears and a tail covered with fur as black as coal.  
The sight of them filled him with such rage. _That stupid boy! How could he! He had murdered Totsuka and now the bloody Black Hound was helping him!_ Yata searched his grouds and saw a large branch. Picking it up, he charged at the murderer and his accomplist in fury.  
"YAAA!" he swung the branch at Shiro. Before hitting his head, however, the Black Hound had cought it. _So close! _The three of them stared at each other in awkwardness.

"Hello there, friend!" The white haired boy said with an annoying voice. The raven haired man just stared at Yata, his face all stern like. His fist still hold the branch.

"Oh, come on Kuroh! That`s no proper way to greet a guest!" He offered his hand to be shaken. Yata ignored it.

"I`m Yashiro Isana, but you can just call me Shiro. And this is Kuroh." Shiro said, gesturing to Kuroh, who still did not smile nor let go of the branch. "What are you called?" _What the heck is wrong with these two?_

"I`m called none-of-your-bloody-business!" Yata said, pulling the branch from Kuroh. The ginger made no second attempt to attack the white haired boy.

"Ok, none-of-your-bloody-business, would you like to have a picnic with us?"

"Huh?"

"We found this lamb here, hanging around all dead like. We plan on eating it." said the white haired male. He and the Black Hound removed the upside down lamb from the tree and carried its body. Out of curiosity, Yata followed as they came across a red mat on the forest grounds. They laid the limp body of the dead lamb on it, sitting around it. Shiro patted the empty spot beside him, offering Yata a seat.

" No use letting perfectly good food go to waste, you know. Wanna join in?"

Without a reply, the ginger sat as far away as possible from the two freaks. He was starving, after all. And who knew when his next meal would be?

He examined the brown furred lamb. It had a fang tooth necklace around its neck that looked awfully familiar to the boy. Yata`s eyes widened as Kuroh took out his blade and began measuring the body of the lamb, planning on which part to slice first. He turned his head around to avoid being an observer to the gross act.

After a considerably good amount of time slaughtering the lamb and night falling had past and the pieces of lamb was cooking above a fire beside the mat, Yata had decided to ask, his voice considerably soft with a tone that had hints of sadness in it :

"Why did you do it?"

"Hm? Do what?"

"Murder Totsuka. What did he ever do to wrong you?"

Shiro scratched the back of his head. Kuroh seemed to be alerted by this question. "I didn`t kill him. I was framed. But no one seems to believe me, and why should they? I have no proof..."

_Was this freak telling the truth? Why would he lie about it now, when he had the black hound`s protection and could easily get rid of me_? Yata contemplated._ But then, who the heck did it? Mmm, the smell of meat being burned._ Then he squinted his eyes at the lamb`s body parts being cooked above the fire. _That lamb, could it be? No! that`s impossible!_

Suddenly, Yata had lost his appetite.

"I`m leaving now, freaks." he said, getting up.

"I suggest you stay the night." Yata turned around, surprised. This was the first time the hound had spoken. And just when he was starting to convince himself that the raven haired man couldn`t speak!

"Shadows, ghouls and Master Ichigen knows what lurks in these parts of the forest. Best stay around a fire."

"Yeah. Can`t have you getting lost now, can we? We`ve got a message to give you!" said Shiro as he chewed on the leg of the lamb he was eating. _A message? I bet it`s that same stupid message about that same stupid castle._

"Oh, no. It`s not identical to the message you`ve already received. You`ll know of it when dawn comes!"

Nyeh, i`m so lazy to continue _ But I shall! I hope...


End file.
